DESCRIPTION The goal of this proposal is to develop new synthetic methods to incorporate fluorine into organic compounds. The investigators propose to explore two new fluorinating strategies: (i) use of 10-electron Ph2SeF3, PhTeF5 and Ph3BiF2 as novel electrophilic fluorinating agents and (ii) reaction of iodonium species with fluorinated nucleophiles. The investigators also propose to explore a new method for cyclization from allenes and iodonium salts to prepare 2,5-dihydrofurans that may serve as leads for the development of new agents to treat HIV. The investigators also intend to prepare other biologically active compounds such as fluorosteroids, protease and phosphatase inhibitors, and analogs of AZT.